parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy and Friends (Season 3)
This is a parody of Season 3 of Barney and Friends by Jimmyandfriends. Episodes * Mickey and the Beanstalk * If the Shoe Fits * Room For Everyone * I Can Be a Firefighter! * Shopping for a Surprise! * Anyway You Slice It * Twice is Nice * On the Move * A Welcome Home * Classical Cleanup * Our Furry, Feathered, Fishy, Friends * Gone Fishing! * At Home with Animals * It's Raining, It's Pouring... * Camera Safari * Who's Who on the Choo Choo? * Are We There Yet? * Ship, Ahoy! * Hats Off to Donald! * Up We Go! Home Videos * Goofy Songs * Goofy's Talent Show * Goofy's Fun and Games * Goofy's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Goofy's Once Upon a Time * Goofy's Sense-Sational Day * Goofy's Musical Scrapbook Cast * Barney - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) * Baby Bop - Cream (Sonic) * BJ - Donald (Mickey Mouse) * Kathy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Min - Starfire (Teen Titans) * Shawn - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Tosha - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Jason - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Julie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Carlos - Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) * Juan - Tweety (Looney Tunes) * Kenneth - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Maria - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) * Stephen - Bert (Sesame Street) * Ashley - Tina (Barney and Friends) * Alissa - Luci (Barney and Friends) * Derek (guest star) - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Tina (guest star) - Anna (Frozen) * Stella the Storyteller - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Mr. Boyd - Big Bird (Sesame Street) Others * Tomie de Paola - Pappy Drewit (Pappyland) * Reggie the Mailman - Mailbird (Pappyland) Characters Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Barney Cream(Modern).png|Cream as Baby Bop Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Donald Duck as BJ Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Kathy Starfire.png|Starfire as Min Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shawn Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Tosha Bugs bunny 2011.png|Bugs Bunny as Jason Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Julie Seymour Skinner.png|Principal Skinner as Carlos Tweety looney tunes show.png|Tweety as Juan Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Kenneth Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Maria Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Stephen Tina456.jpg|Tina as Ashley Lucim.jpg|Luci as Alissa Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Derek Anna Render.png|Anna as Tina PetuniaRhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Stella the Storyteller Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Mr. Boyd Trivia * This season marks: ** The first appearances of Mrs. Potts, Petunia Rhubarb, Bert, Tina and Luci, and Big Bird who will make more appearances in the next season. ** Twilight Sparkle's final appearances. Anna and Loumiere make their last appearances in On the Move. Ariel will return in Sing and Dance with Goofy. ** Tweety and Arlo's only appearances. * Arlo and Bugs never appeared together in an episode. Category:Barney & Friends Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Ideas Category:Season 3 Episodes